


I believe what you said

by Death_God_Raven



Series: Karma [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hallucinations, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stress Relief
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_God_Raven/pseuds/Death_God_Raven
Summary: Abrí los ojos con un sentimiento de espanto golpeando mi estómago. Adicionalmente, un escalofrío recorrió desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi cabeza. Yo estaba aterrado hasta la médula sin nada que pudiera calmarme. En aquella calurosa tarde de verano, yo solo podía percibir el frío de la impotencia y la angustia.“Lo siento. No era mi intención despertarte, Senku-chan.”One shot
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Karma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189817
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	I believe what you said

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno este es el prólogo de una historia que continuaré en algún momento, pero quería escribirla antes de que se fuera de mi mente, porque justamente hoy me pegó la inspiración. Eso no pasa tan a menudo, además es sábado y los fanfics lo saben (?) xD

Abrí los ojos con un sentimiento de espanto golpeando mi estómago. Adicionalmente, un escalofrío recorrió desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi cabeza. Yo estaba aterrado hasta la médula sin nada que pudiera calmarme. En aquella calurosa tarde de verano, yo solo podía percibir el frío de la impotencia y la angustia.

“Lo siento. No era mi intención despertarte, Senku-chan.”

Una voz conocida me hizo sentarme de golpe. Lentamente, giré mi cabeza hasta encontrarme con la expresión de duda del mentalista. Mi corazón se retorció a causa de muchas emociones que trataban de cobrar significado, pero mi confuso despertar no lograba ponerse en orden. El primer sentimiento que identifiqué fue una rabia infinita que se abría como una flor en mi interior. No obstante, otra emoción me obligó a levantarme y correr hacia Gen sin mediar palabra alguna.

Mis brazos envolvieron aquel hombre en medio de su estupefacción. Lo abracé como si yo temiera que él se desvanecería en este lugar. Yo deseaba que él no huyera de mí. Lo que quedaba de mi destrozada alma, no aceptaría apartarse de Asagiri Gen, aunque yo no hubiera comprendido la mitad de sus acciones del pasado.

Ah, quizás es incorrecto llamarlo “pasado”.

La mano de Gen interrumpió mi tren de pensamiento cuando acarició mi cabello.

“¿Q-Qué sucede, Senku-chan…? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ¿Te sientes mal?”

El mentalista estaba completamente sorprendido. Yo no lo podía culpar, ya que nunca antes había abrazado a Gen. No estaba entre mis políticas, dar abrazos a las personas a mí alrededor. Pese a eso, el sentido de este abrazo era algo muy distinto, porque mi mente lo usaba para convencerme que esa pesadilla había quedado en mi horrible mundo de los sueños.

“Si… Tuve una horrible pesadilla.”

Él está conmigo aquí.

Mis lágrimas empezaron a brotar después de repasar la voz de Gen una vez más. El llanto acompañó a esa cascada de emociones que me hicieron perder el control de mis piernas, cayendo lentamente en el suelo. Gen se agachó conmigo para que no me golpeara, pero él seguía sin entender mi tristeza.

“T-Tranquilo. Ya estás despierto, Senku-chan. Mira. Siente. ¿Lo ves? Ya estoy aquí.”

Él frotaba su mano en mi espalda para ayudarme a volver a la serenidad.

“No te vayas. No me dejes solo…”

“¿Eh? No me voy a ir…”

Él susurró confundido de que yo dijera esas palabras tan ajenas a mi forma de ser.

A pesar de todo lo raro de la escena, los dos nos quedamos en esa posición por varios minutos en silencio.

000

“Senku-chan… No es usual que te pongas así. ¿Sucedió algo…? Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa.”

Gen se despegó un poco para observar mi llorosa cara. Yo aparté la mirada porque temía que él notara algo más sospechoso dentro de mí. De momento, yo no quería tocar el tema que me había dejado en este estado. Aun así, yo sabía que no podía dejar el asunto sin explicaciones, porque él indagaría tarde o temprano. En medio de un culposo recorrido, alcé mis ojos lentamente hacia la barbilla de Gen hasta que me paralicé con el avistamiento de gotas de sangre.

“¿Qué sucede…?”

Él interrogó con mucha sangre deslizándose por su rostro.

Yo no quise mirar.

Cerré mis ojos sintiendo que la pesadilla no se había acabado.

“Respira, Senku. Tú estás a salvo en este momento. Vamos, abre los ojos.”

Él me habló con voz suave y paciente.

“N-No quiero hablar de nada… Solo no me hagas preguntas, por favor.”

Rogué con mis ojos aun cerrados.

“Está bien. Yo no te haré ninguna pregunta. Ahora, abre los ojos. Tú estás a salvo.”

Solté el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo para regresar al ritmo usual de mi respiración. Cuando abrí mis ojos, Gen estaba observándome con una expresión tranquila y amigable. Ya no estaba la sangre de mi pesadilla cayendo por su cara. Él limpió mi rostro lleno de lágrimas y se mantuvo conmigo más tiempo hasta que anocheció.

000

“Ya estoy bien.”

Gen me acompañó todo el camino hasta el observatorio.

“¿Estás seguro?”

Yo asentí sin mirar al mentalista.

“Está bien. Iré a buscar algo de comer para ti. Me imagino que tú deseas estar solo esta noche. ¿No? Puedo dormir con Chrome-chan si quieres y…”

“No. No te he echado, mentalista. Me siento mejor. Nada que una noche de descanso no pueda arreglar…”

“Ya veo. Entonces yo volveré en treinta minutos con nuestra cena. No tardaré, Senku-chan.”

Gen se despidió antes de recorrer solo el camino hacia la aldea. Observé su silueta alejarse en la oscuridad mientras yo cerraba mis puños con molestia. No obstante, después de llorar como un mocoso toda la maldita tarde, el impacto de mis emociones fue menos destructiva. Lo único que yo deseaba era acostarme y confirmar que ese sueño no existía en mi realidad.

“¿Ya terminaste de llorar, Ishigami Senku? Se requiere que cumplas la voluntad del amo.”

Busqué con mi vista al dueño de la voz infantil que soltaba palabras muy frías. De esa manera, me topé con un niño que me observaba desde las escaleras de mi habitación, sonriendo levemente como si se tratara de un saludo. Aquel infante no pasaba de 10 años, aunque eso no era lo que me sorprendía más, sino el parecido que tenía con Asagiri Gen. El cabello del niño había caído por completo en una tonalidad oscura, diferenciándose de su original que tenía dos colores que contrastaban.

“No fue un sueño jajaja...”

Declaré entendiendo que la pesadilla era real mientras la frustración intoxicaba mis venas.

“No, no lo fue. Tú fuiste enviado al pasado para cumplir la misión del amo. Tu deber es más importante que cualquier cosa.”

Probablemente, aquel niño era parte del extraño sistema que me había traído aquí. Por supuesto, esto no aclaraba la razón de la forma infantil de la copia de Gen, pero era suficiente para torturarme con la existencia de ese futuro maldito. Esto era una mala broma del destino que yo me negaba a creer que existiera por falta de prueba científica. Sin embargo, un viaje en el tiempo pondría la duda en mi cabeza por primera vez.

“Si… Lo sé.”

Aunque contesté afirmativamente, yo tenía un objetivo distinto en mi mente.

“Tú tienes aproximadamente un año, a partir de este punto, para asesinar al amo Asagiri Gen.”

Yo no quiero asesinar a Gen.

Buscaré la razón por la que él ejecutó su traición.

De lo contrario, yo planeo irme al infierno con él.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el one shot c:


End file.
